Kuminah the Army-Breaker
Kuminah the Army-Breaker was a princess of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut, she is well-known for leading the army of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut to fight against the invaders. Kuminah was born in the time when the Kingdom of Nanarulamut was being invaded by the outsiders, all attempts to fight back were proven futile, the morale of the army of Kingdom of Nanarulamut was continuously falling, at that time, Kuminah volenteered to lead the army, the king was first doubted, he thought that her daughter was too weak to fight on the battle field, but he still permitted her request, as he didn't have any ideas. After being permitted, Kuminah got a whole set of armor and wore them. At first, soldiers didn't trust her, saying that "even experienced officers can't win them, what can an immature, unexperienced, silly and ticklish girl do?", but they were wrong, under the leadership of Kuminah, the army of the Kingdom of Nanarulamut sucessfully took back the city of Putayn Unaran(South Port), the battle to take back the town of Putayn Unaran is called the Battle of Putayn Unaran, and it was thought to be impossible to take Putayn Unaran back before the Battle of Putayn Unaran, then under the leadership of Kuminah, they successfully took back many towns and eventually drove away all the invaders, and Kuminah even got the title "the Army-Breaker". After invaders had been driven away, Kuminah could be put in an important position, but she didn't, on the contray, Kuminah was actually beheaded soon after the Kingdom of Nanarulamut had regained all the territories on the Bawim islands because someone framed her, saying that Kuminah conspired to overthrow the king, so the king ordered to arrest and execute Kuminah, however, on the next day, the king found that Kuminah was framed, so he ordered to preserve the body and the head of Kuminah. Kuminah was 17 years old when she died. Kuminah had a fair pale skin, a cute and physically attractive face, a slim body and brown eyes, and it is known that Kuminah always had a long, straight, black hair tied up in a high ponytail, and had bangs covering all her forehead, the hairstyle of a long, high ponytail with bangs covering the forehead is later calld "Kuminah's hair" among the Nanarulamuts; also, it is known that Kuminah hated war, but she liked to wear armor(and doesn't like to wear clothes for girls) and liked to practice fighting skills with military personnels. It is known that Kuminah had a group of guards whose members were all good-looking girls, the all-girl group of the guards were called "Naynah Hetah"(lit: "iron-maiden"), and the head of "Naynah Hetah" was a girl called "Inahiru"(from inah("flower")+hiru("blood"), Inahiru means "poppy" in Classical Uraki). Kuminah was socially awkward, she had almost no eye contact with others and had a hard time getting along with people, she was frequently forgetful, careless and absent-minded, and it was hard for her to have normal social interactions with others and to express her own feelings, so despite the fact that Kuminah was a kind and generous girl, her noble origin and her lack of eye contact made commoners thought that she was very arrogant before Kuminah led an army fightihg against the enemy. Sexual/Romantic Orientation It is known that Kuminah was still a virgin when she died, and although it seems that Kuminah was not interested in sex at all, she actually liked females and had no romantic interest towards males. It is thought that Kuminah loved the head of her bodyguard Inahiru, and the secretary of Kuminah has ever written down the following paragraph in Classical Uraki: :"Ayk Nia-Natah Kuminah mu pakuy nayrin, amar ka himbar aya Nia-Natah Kuminah pakuy Inahiru, kapa-a natikul-a Kuminah, at neran. Ayk Nia-Natah Kuminah himbarih Inahiru, amar Nia-Natah Kuminah i Inahiru yay naynah, aya marak ka hingkurmay..." translation of the paragraph: "It looks that Princess Kuminah does not like males, but I feel that Princess Kuminah likes Inahiru, the head of the guards of Kuminah, very much. It seems that Princess Kuminah likes Inahiru, but both of Princess Kuminah and Inahiru are girls, that makes me worry..." however, this paragraph has caused some controversies, as many Nanarulamut people are oppose to LGBT rights due to religious reasons, they think that the paragraph should not be interpreted literally, and some people have even claimed that the paragraph was a forgery, made by people who tried to defame Kuminah, but most historians on the history of Nanarulamut generally agree that the paragraph was authentically written by Kuminah herself, and the literal interpretation of the paragraph is correct and accurate although Kuminah also really wanted to save the country and the people from invaders.